Long Day
by Werewindle
Summary: Wufei has a bad day on his new job. Chapter 2, no rest for the wicked. Set after EW
1. After Work

Ok this little tid bit just would not leave me alone. 

Disclaimer: As always I'm just barrowing them. Will return them good as new ... Honest.

Long Day by Werewindle

'My God, what a shitty day.' Some dickhead forgot his loan payment, and the boss beings he is a nice guy sent me 'n the boys out to remind him it was due. I stop at the table in the hall. Hang up my black leather jacket and push play on the answering machine. Winner is having a party on Saturday, Duo and Heero will be in town next week. I make a mental note to call them for drinks. 

I flip on the radio as I pass through the living room. The house fills with a soothing melody. I stretch as I walk into the bedroom. Sinking on to the bed I tug off my black nee high boots and check the knives hidden there. I pull the 9mm from the back of my pants and put it in the nightstand. I unbutton my dark blue shirt, dropping it and my pants at the bathroom door. I'm going to take it easy to night take a long scalding shower and then grab a beer. 

As I wash my mind drifts to the scene at the "clients". I was half sitting on the hood of Tony's car letting the boys do their thing. Apparently the guy thought it was damn funny that the boys were being ordered around by a "kid". Now I should have just let Tony deck the guy but it had been a really shitty day. I just shake my head and smile. Now most intelligent people get a little edgy when I smile but this guy just kept at it. Well by that time I was really mad so I laid a light one on the guy's jaw. He of course gets all indignant and takes a swing at me. Laughing I stop his hand mid-punch and use it to fling him over my hip and to the ground. I let the boys finish, that's what they are there for. 

After that whole Peacecraft incident the boss makes me take them along. Ok I admit ten to one odds are not exactly even, but to fair I only seriously injured two of them. 


	2. Interuptions

--Long Day 2 ~ Your Point Would Be?

Disclaimer: Alas GW is _still_ not mine.

Warning: one very upset 'fei

A/N: This /... / denotes Wufei's thoughts

~Later that night~

*Ring* 

/Of all the insufferable.../ 

*Ring* 

/I'm coming all ready.../ 

*Ring* 

/This had better be good./ 

"Chang ... Sally, how nice to hear from you. /Not/ Sally, ... Sally, ... ONNA! For the _last_ time I'm _not_ joining the thrice damned Preventers. I don't care _what_ you try to bribe me with..." 

"Well they pay better for one... You have no idea what you are talking about the family has a _very_ strict code of honor..."

"Oh stuff it! You and a whole army of Preventers couldn't catch me. Nor hold me if you could. The only ones who might are the other Gundam pilots and _they_ don't work for you. They'd help me and sit back laughing as you chase your own tail..." 

"Oh, and that half wit you sent to watch me should be landing on a colony some time soon... I don't know which one; he is in an animal stasis container. The next one won't be so lucky; he'll arrive in pieces..."

"I advise you not to call me again Poe."

/So much for a relaxing evening./ 

**********

"Ah yes, a cold beer and food I didn't have to cook." 

*Knock, Knock*

"Gah what now!" /Better not be some fucking door to door sales man, I might have to kill them./

/Oh great its Dickhead./ "What do you want?"

"I have to talk to you so let me in."

"If its business talk to me tomorrow, if it's personal you can go jump off a bridge. I ain't listening."

"Either let me in or I got to the Boss with this and you'll be swimming with the fishes by tomorrow. Now move." 

"Fine, five minutes and I kick your ass to the curb." /This guy doesn't have the brains God gave a piss ant what the hell does he think is gonna get _me_ in trouble./

*A few minuets later* 

"And your point would be?"

"The point is that we don't tolerate your kind. One word from me and your dead. SO pay up ya poof now or I'll kick the shit outta ya then tell the boss." 

*CRACK*

"You're not very good at this are you?" *Smack* "The Boss already knows." 

*Application of nee in a _very_ sensitive place* "Ah aaaaaaaaah"

"I'm fucking his _Son, _Dickhead. Now usually I'd just kill you, but I'm tired and don't want to deal with the clean up. So here's what were going to do, you are going to take off any thing sharp and pointy or that might be used to hang your self with..."

"NOW! ... Good, to the Play Room..." 

"Like? It's an original Shinigami... Well, _I've_ never killed any one in here... Night then." 

~Even later that night, down in the Play Room~

*Screams can be heard blending with yet another verse of 'It's a Small World'*

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy..."

A/N 

Ok, what do you think? 

I like the phone conversation, but the last bit lacks something. 

The PlayRoom has possibilities though...

R &R?

Werewindle


End file.
